No lo sabía
by clea everlasting
Summary: Todo lleva un proceso, pero a veces este proceso puede ser algo extraño. Sobretodo cuando tiene que ver con un capitán pirata algo lento.( LuNa)
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola, Este nuevo fic será corto, este capítulo es una introducción. Espero que os guste.

Voy corriendo siempre mirando tu espalda, aquella que siempre me cubre ante las dificultades bajo la seguridad de tu sombrero. A veces pareces alejarte escapándote de mis manos, pienso que no te alcanzo…pero cuando voy a darme por vencida, veo que te has dado la vuelta y ahora estiras tu brazo hacia mi.

Y las flores caen sobre nosotros en esta bella primavera en la que parecen aflorar nuevos sentimientos que permanecían escondidos.

Los días van avanzando en este camino que elegimos para realizar nuestros sueños. Resulta muy duro y en la mayoría de las ocasiones asustadizo, pero cuando a pesar de tu sonrisa no me tranquilizo y me miras con expresión seria, asegurándome que estaré bien, que no dejarás que nada me pase…se que todo saldrá bien…porque tu, siempre cumples tus promesas.

Te observo miles de veces en las que tu no te percatas, has madurado, seguramente ambos dejamos ya atrás el ser niños, tu tardaste mucho más…y aunque no suela parecerlo, se que lo has hecho.

La vida nos marca con cicatrices que invisibles nos marcan más que la peor herida. Las tuyas son ya muy grandes, quiero pensar que tomarás mi hombro para apoyarte como yo tomo el tuyo. No guardes en soledad el dolor que arrastres…yo, quiero ser tu abrigo. Y…no se como decirlo, yo…no se expresarlo de forma que entiendas sin necesidad de palabras. Quiero abrazarte fuerte y hacerte comprender que tú me necesitas como yo a ti, porque después de todo, tú eres el camino que me lleva por un mar de libertad y sueños. Yo soy la navegante pero si tuviese que llamarte de otra forma que no fuese capitán, diría que eres la brújula que nos guía y un fuerte viento que nos empuja hacia delante.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de los días que quedan por delante en tal peligrosa travesía, porque meda terror perder a alguien en el camino…y solo pensar que pudieses ser tu me paraliza.

Quiero que me abraces, necesito escuchar tu vivo corazón…pero cuando estoy a tu espalda con los brazos abiertos…se, que no puedo permitirme mostrarte mis sentimientos, porque creo que en el amor…tu, sigues siendo un niño.

Quizás sea que siempre notas cuando algo me ocurre, porque te has dado la vuelta y me observas preguntándote si ocurre algo. " Nami" – susurras

Y solo puedo decir que no es nada, porque tampoco yo estoy preparada para enfrentar algo así.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a alejarme, pero tú vuelves a llamarme. Te has acercado a mí y te has puesta delante. "Nami "vuelves a llamarme suavemente, haciendo que levanta la vista hacia tu rostro, observando tus ojos. Seguramente, tenga razón el dicho que el alma se ve en los ojos…ya que tú me has tomado entre tus brazos.

Y no importa que Sanji este despotricando, o que otros hagan comentarios. Meto mis brazos por debajo de la camisa abierta rodeándote. Eso, es lo único que me importa en este momento. Sólo tu puedes hacerme sentir segura, despejando mis inseguridades, mis miedos.

Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que nos conocimos, no se si siempre me verás como nakama, pero a pesar de mis sentimientos, se absolutamente, que siempre me tomarás entre tus brazos y quizás algún día me haya ido introduciendo poco a poco en tu corazón y tú te des cuenta de ello.

Siempre has perseguido tus sueños, no importa lo lejos e imposibles que parecieran estar, los seguías para alcanzarlos, y yo siempre lo intente tanto como tú, a pesar de mi miedo cuando era solo una cría… ¿recuerdas a Arlong? Seguramente lo hagas aunque parezca ya tan lejano tras tantas aventuras…y enemigos. Yo año tras año perseguí también una meta, yo tampoco me rindo…y por eso no lo haré contigo, esperaré que llegue ese día.

Levanto mi rostro y sonrió haciendo que tú también lo hagas. No sabes que es lo que me pasa, pero te has dado cuenta de que abrazarte me ha hecho sentir bien y por eso no me sueltas aún.

Y los días pueden ser un proceso para aquel que espero acabe llegando, y mis sentimientos puedan alcanzarte para que vuelvas a abrazarme con fuerza sin dejarme ir. Mi corazón te estará esperando.

.-

-.

N/A: Si os gustó "Descubrir" este fic es parecido, pero desde otro punto de vista, lo veréis en el próximo capítulo, y entendereis que quiero decir.. Espero os haya gustado esta introducción que en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero me gusto mucho como para que fuese una introducción a otro fic.

Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola, primero explicar que no he actualizado antes porque mi ordenador se estropeo, por desgracia no tiene arreglo pero menos mal que me ha dejado mi hermano el suyo y que me pudieron rescatar los archivos del disco duro de mi torre, donde tenía partes de varios fics ya hechos, como este, parte de fuerza de aguante y de una búsqueda, y también de situación culpable…Realmente he andado deprimida pensando que no los podría recuperar…así que no tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir de nuevo todo cuando no iba a quedar igual.

Pasada la "crisis vital" he decidido subir partes de lo que ya tenía hecho. Espero os guste el capítulo, y un saludo!

Capítulo 1

El trueno apareció en el cielo acompañado de un estruendo, Luffy con su vista puesta sobre aquella pelirroja ante él. No se había percatado de que Nami se había interpuesto entre él y su adversario, y por eso había sido ella y no él quien recibió el ataque contrario. Su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, la respiración apenas salía de su cuerpo…impotente, en ese momento sólo pudo susurrar el nombre de su navegante. Se obligó a moverse cuando el cuerpo ante él empezaba a caer, sus brazos abiertos para cogerla, a pesar de que para su asombro su nakama había empezado a encoger…miedo, el miedo lo invadía como una ola arrasando toda su seguridad. Llevó su mano temblorosa a la cara de la pequeña gata ladrona, comprobando que respiraba, y levantó su vista hacia el enemigo para exigirle que volviera a su navegante a la normalidad, pero este ya no se encontraba a la vista.

Ahora los Mugiwara se encontraban ante la puerta de la enfermería esperando el diagnóstico del doctor del barco. Hace poco se habían encontrado todos dentro, pero Chopper los había echado fuera.

Luffy caminaba de un lado a otro, y cuando se detenía por un momento, daba golpecitos impaciente con su sandalia de madera.

- Yare yare, a cualquier mujer le gusta que le quiten años de encima…pero esto es un poco drástico para mi gusto. – dijo Robin queriendo aligerar un poco el ambiente. – aunque quizás…

- oi! No digas ninguna cosas de las tuyas Robin – Ussopp le pidió.

- Nami va a ponerse bien – susurro Luffy lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan – Nami volverá a estar como siempre, yo voy a encargarme de eso.

- hai, capitán – la sonrisa de Robin transmitía la seguridad de que sin duda el Capitán conseguiría que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-.

-.

Nami estaba bien, a esa conclusión había llegado Chopper, sin duda esto era resultado del poder de una akuma no mi. Pero eso hacía imposible que encontrase una cura, era necesario encontrar al culpable.

Salió de la enfermería, nada más abrir la puerta iba a ser bombardeado con preguntas pero este los había detenido con un gesto de su mano1. Cerró la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez hecho eso, les indicó a todos que le siguiesen para alejarse un poco de allí.

Oi, Chopper, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, dinos que pasa – Zoro no era de los que tenía mucha paciencia y ver la intranquilidad del capitán lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él también.

Tuvo que explicarles claramente lo que ocurría, y varias veces decirle a Luffy que él no podía volver a la normalidad a la navegante, que para eso debían encontrar al causante.

-.

.-

De nuevo estaba ante aquella maldita puerta, más de una vez había estado a punto de patearle el culo a esta, pero siempre era detenido por uno de sus nakamas diciéndole que no fuese por ahí cargándose puertas. Franky le había rogado no dañase a su amado Sunny. Todo porque Chopper lo había sacado de allí más de una vez, la primera cuando quería abrirle los ojos a la pequeña para que despertarse, algo absurdo pero que el encontraba coherente. La segunda había sido cuando se había puesto a jugar con la camilla para intentar sacarla de allí diciendo que Nami lo que necesitaba para despertar era oler sus mandarinos. Y la tercera ya fue cuando lo cogió intentando meterle carne a la chica. Chopper le había negado la entrada a menos que él lo permitiese y siempre bajo su supervisión.

¡Pero es que se está tardando mucho, Chopper! – exclamaba refunfuñando el capitán.

Luffy, ya te he dicho muchas veces que está bien, simplemente su cuerpo tiene que adaptarse a la extraña situación. – ¿Cuantas veces tenía Chopper que explicárselo?

Tonterías, lo que necesita Nami es carne – decía por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Ni se te ocurra volver a meterle carne en la boca, podría ahogarse – exclamo Chopper horrorizado.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió suavemente dejando ver a una pequeña pelirroja restregándose los ojos.

¡Nami! – Luffy se acercó ante la pequeña iba a tocarla cuando Chopper lo empujó un poco a un lado.

Tengo que comprobar cómo está primero – exclamo este mirándolo.

El doctor se acercó a la chica, está lo miró detenidamente, pero no dijo nada.

Nami, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó mientras revisaba que todo estuviese bien.

Bien – contestó la pequeña pelirroja.

Choopperrr, ¿ya puedo, ya puedo?¿ya pu.. – decía sin parar impaciente el mugiwara

Si, si puedes – contestó el.

Luffy cogió a la pequeña en brazos y giró con ella feliz con una gran sonrisa. Realmente estaba tan feliz de que esta hubiese despertado por fin.

Nami se rió feliz, se sentía bien así.

No la marees Luffy – le advirtió el tanuki.

Se paró pero no dejó de abrazarla, restregó su mejilla con la de ella.

Nami, despertaste, pero tardaste mucho Nami – y seguía acariciando su mejilla con la suya.

El resto de los Mugiwaras al oír voces salieron haber que ocurría encontrándose con la grata sorpresa del despertar de la navegante.

Sanji dio unas piruetas llamándola hasta detenerse a su lado – ¿Estás bien Nami san?

Sí, pero…um…esto…¿quienes sois? – todos la miraron perplejos, incluso el capitán no entendía a que venía eso.

Nami…no me digas que…has perdido la memoria. – Chopper se asustó dando vueltas hasta que comprendiendo la situación logró calmarse.

Nami…¿sabes quién eres? – le preguntó el doctor.

Soy Nami, que pregunta tonta mapache – Luffy empezó a reírse

No soy un mapache – decía Chopper ofendido

No lo serás, pero te ves como uno – Ya no podía más, Luffy tuvo que agarrarse el estómago de la risa, ver decir esas cosas a Nami, era gracioso.

Robin se acercó a la pequeña – Verás Nami, nosotros somos miembros de una tripulación

¿Tripulación? – La pequeña Nami escuchaba atenta.

Si, somos nakamas, shi shi shi - Chopper estaba deprimido a un lado, así que Luffy se había puesto en su lugar.

Verás – siguió diciendo Robin – Tu formas parte de nuestra banda, hace unos días alguien nos atacó en una isla, y desgraciadamente, él te convirtió en una niña de nuevo.

Pero Nami, conseguiré que vuelvas a la normalidad y le daré una patada en el culo al que lo hizo – El moreno acarició la cabeza de esta para darle seguridad.

No lo entiendo bien, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. – Estando en medio del mar sin saber ni donde estaba no le dejaba mucha opción, después de todo no parecían ser mala gente, y aquel pelinegro no le disgustaba.

Oh! Nami se ha convertido en una pequeña y linda mariposa, con ese pelo largo y esa carita, Nami chan, eres tan linda – El rubio no dejaba de decirle cosas.

Nami lo miró a los ojos – No me gustas, pervertido.

El cigarro de Sanji se cayó al suelo, mientras Luffy y Zoro se tiraron prácticamente al suelo sin parar de reírse, hasta Robin soltó una risita.

Sanji estaba junto a Chopper deprimido.

Nami, eres la mejor – decía Luffy

Bueno, lo mejor será que vengas conmigo a nuestra habitación y así hablamos más tranquilamente.

N/A: Este fic va a ser cortito como el de "Descubrir" de hecho ya tengo hecho el último capítulo, pero me falta uno intermedio.

Espero que al menos os haya entretenido, ya me decís que opináis.


End file.
